Rosette's Birthday
by RynnZekioZusha
Summary: Rosette’s birthday is today. What will Chrno’s gift to her be? slight, but fluffy chrnoXrosette *oneshot* Please Review, *first fanfic*!


***Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, nor any of it's characters ******

**My first fanfiction! **

**Summary: Rosette's birthday is today. What will Chrno's gift to her be? chrnoXrosette (slight) *Probably going to be a oneshot***

"Chrno! Chrno! Wake Up!" The enraged blonde yelled shaking and prodding the slumbering demon.

"Nuurrgghhh, Rosette… wha time is it?" Chrno mumbled half his face muffled by the pillow.

"Time does not matter today Chrno. Don't you know why?" Rosette asked before pulling the blankets off.

"Huh…? Oh uuuumm, is it …."Chrno sat up looking at her blearily.

"My Birthday! How could you seriously forget?!" Rosette's eyes were livid as she growled.

"Oh gosh Rosette n-no I-I- I didn't forget it's just t-to early," Chrno yawned as he tried to placate the fiery blonde that was about to rip his head off, and tear him to shreds. He looked over at the clock then and groaned. "Rosette it's barely one in the morning …." Chrno moaned then sighed as she gave him puppy dog eyes, "but I do have a present that I suppose you can have now… If you promise to let me sleep."

"Fine!" she pouted and held forth a hand expectantly. Chrno put a small box in it. Rosette opened it in a blink of an eye. She frowned as all she saw was an empty box, and tilted it upside down. She looked at Chrno thoroughly confused. Chrno laughed, "What's the deal Chrno?! This is empty!"

"That's because what I plan to give you is something you can see, but can't keep," Chrno explained. Rosette continued to stare at him still utterly perplexed. "Come on I'll show it to you," He said taking her hand and leading her outside. She followed soundlessly until he dropped her hand and started to climb a tree.

"Hey! You don't expect me to climb too, do you?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather not get a gift from me anyways."

Rosette sighed heavily and tied up the side of her blue dress, and kicking off her large brown shoes since it's easier to climb trees without them. Chrno was faster than she was, but stayed at only one branch ahead of her at all times. Which turned out to be a good idea as Rosette missed her footing twice, and Chrno had to grasp her wrist to keep her from falling. When they were above most of the other trees in the area there was a perfect large scooped branch that Chrno sat on as Rosette huffed onto the branch just below it. She stood on that branch and swung one leg over to straddle the curved branch.

"Okay Chrno, why'd you drag me up a tree?"

"Are you ready for your present Rosette?"

"Wha-Oh sure"

"Sit still and close your eyes"

"Uuuuummm…" was all Rosette could say as she glanced down.

"Don't worry about it. Do you really think I'd let you fall?"

"Wellll…." Rosette thought out loud sarcastically before shutting her eyes. Rosette was so confused what had he brought her up the tree for, and surely he wasn't going to kiss her… right? The thought made her jerk, and Chrno's hand on her arm keeping her still. His hand then went across her closed eyes.

"What are you doing Chrno?!" Rosette asked impatiently.

"Giving you your present," Chrno offered in answer. "Okay Rosette look up" she opened her eyes to see Chrno leaning against the tree's truck watching her.

"If I look up will there be more then stars because that doesn't count as a present. We can see those nearly every night after all." Chrno didn't answer he just looked up ignoring her. "This had better not be a j-OH WOAH!" Rosette gasped as she looked up to see thick greenish swirls in the sky rather like the northern lights. "Tha-that's the Astral Line? WO-WOAH!!!!" Rosette yelled the last as she leaned to far one way and fell. Chrno quickly and agilely grabbed her by her upper arm, and pulled her up against him.

"Really Rosette, Really?" Chrno asked exasperated and sarcastically. He kept an arm about her after that as they both leaned against the trunk, and stared up at the Astral Line. "Sorry if this was something you wanted to share with Joshua, but I couldn't think of what else you would want that I could get you that would be special…" Chrno trailed off, "and you know I am glad you woke me up so early. It's so much prettier when it's dark out, and with the stars behind it," he was babbling so Rosette cut him off.

"It's wonderful Chrno, really it is. Thanks, this is going to be a great birthday," Rosette said looking into his face; which at that moment was fairly close to hers. Caught by a sudden impulse she kissed his cheek. He jolted a bit and looked at her. She looked back at him with a mirrored look of surprise. They both relaxed at the same moment, and leaned back again staring at the stars and the Astral Line. Which had started to fade from Rosette's sight. She yawned then asked sadly, "Will we have to climb all the way back down soon?"

"No we don't have to we could sleep up here…" Chrno trailed off hopefully.

"Uuuummm… sure, but we're not going to fall?"

"Rosette, I already told you I am not going to let you fall. So long as you don't move that won't be an issue"

"umk" Rosette murmured already half out. Chrno put an arm about her to kept her securely next to him. Then leaned back and dozed off alongside her.


End file.
